Shadow Confession
by earthbender068
Summary: kiba gets a little training on the nara's family technique. fluffy boy love. kibaxshikamaru.


hey guys....here's a quick little fluffy one shot with my second fave yaoi couple, kiba and shikamaru. it's fluff. and that's about it. hope you enjoy. oh and btw it truly is rushed. i've been making Christmas cookies today...and i think i've gained about five pounds just from tasting them. :)

this is a yaoi story, that means boy love...but if you look at the rating there's no lemon or lime.

i don't own naruto.

* * *

Kiba laid on his back watching the man in his lap drift into sleep. The movie had long ago stopped, and the dog nin enjoyed the silence. The pair had started out sitting beside each other. As the movie progressed Kiba had successfully gotten his arm around Shikamaru with the oldest trick in the book. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Kiba yawned, then stretched, and he felt the weight of Kiba's arm on his shoulders pull him closer. Eventually Shikamaru snuggled closer to the man and before the movie ended his head was in Kiba's lap staring at the tv.

Now he was asleep, and Kiba could not resist the urge to undo the tie holding Shikamaru's hair in place. The callous fingers stroke the long brown hair.

'Just like I thought,' Kiba said to himself. 'So soft and wavy.'

After a few moments, Kiba heard a gentle snore coming from the other. He was satisfied being here holding the man he'd wanted for the last year. After seven months of pining for the strategist and another three months on a mission in Iwa, Kiba finally got up the nerve to ask Shikamaru out.

Their first date was a double date with Shino and Sakura. When the evening was over, Kiba shyly slipped his hand over Shikamaru's to walk him home.

Date number two was a picnic on Shikamaru's favorite hill. Instead of watching the clouds, they watched the stars into the night.

Shikamaru allowed Kiba to escort him to the Spring Festival for their third date. The two walked hand in hand throughout the festival. Shikamaru smiled down at the gigantic panda Kiba won for him. He wasn't embarrassed until he saw Sakura walking with the exact same panda, won for her by Shino.

Now they were here on date number four. A simple quiet evening at home is what Shikamaru asked for. In Kiba's mind it was perfect for what he had in mind.

He fought his urges to pounce on Shikamaru because he didn't want to move too fast. Over the past three dates the two had only held hands. Kiba did manage a small kiss on the cheek from Shikamaru after the Festival.

This night was different. Tonight was _the_ night. Kiba had rented the latest action movie and gotten take out. Akamaru had even agreed to stay at Kiba's apartment to allow the pair some privacy. The inu wondered if he'd be able to pull it off.

Ten minutes after stroking Shikamaru's hair, Kiba became bored. Sitting still was not a normal practice of any Inuzuka clan member, and Kiba was no exception. However having this beautiful man in his lap was worth it. Inventive as always, Kiba shifted just a little to free his hand under Shikamaru's head.

The wall made a perfect screen, Kiba moved his fingers and hands.

"You're a shadow nin too," the Nara asked. His eyes focused on the wall.

Kiba chuckled a little moving his index finger. He didn't realize his crush was awake.

"Yes, I'm quite skilled with my hands." Kiba answered. The shadow did a dance on the wall. "See look."

"Is that suppose to be a dog?" Shikamaru asked. His eyes crossed trying to make out the figure.

"No, it's a bunny." Kiba answered. "This is a dog."

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. "That dog looks more like a duck."

Kiba turned his head to the left, "I guess you're right."

"Maybe you should leave those up to the experts." Shikamaru suggested. Without getting up from his spot, he moved his hands. A dog danced across the wall to meet Kiba's duck.

"Maybe, you should teach me." Kiba answered. He looked down into the eyes of the other man. Shikamaru moved his hand to cover Kiba's and guided the fingers into making the shape of a deer.

The touch of his hands, made Kiba's stomach leap. This was what he never had with Kankuro, softness and gentleness. The Suna nin was all about instant satisfaction, and Kiba wanted more than one night of heat.

Shikamaru felt his face flush as he moved his hand around Kiba's. Here was the gorgeous man with him, and they were playing shadow puppets. Puppets. Shikamaru forced the thought of Kankuro out of his mind. Kiba's ex was just that an ex. Much like Neji was for Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," Kiba began. It's now or never, he thought.

"Yeah," the shadow nin replied. His hands moved to shift Kiba's fingers into a house.

"I'm glad to be here." Kiba whispered. Instantly he felt like a fool. How lame was that? He sounded like he was on some cheesy game show. He rolled his eyes, and if his hands hadn't been intertwined with Shikamaru's he would have hit himself.

"I'm happy you're here too." Shikamaru said. His brow knitted as he looked up at the man above him.

Shikamaru changed their hands once again, forming a turtle. Really it looked like a fist with the thumb sticking out, but Shikamaru was using any excuse to keep Kiba's hands touching his.

"Good." Kiba finished. He felt the blood rush to his face. How could he be such a wimp. He and Shino made a deal. They would both be honest with Shikamaru and Sakura. How could he face that bug nin the next day for training if he hadn't kept up his part of the bargain. He would not give Shino the satisfaction of beating him.

Pulling his hand away from Shikamaru's, he spread out his fingers, "Guess."

Shikamaru was lazy, but never one to back down from a challenge. "A bird."

Moving his own hands, Shikamaru looked up at Kiba, who was nodding at his correct guess.

Kiba studied the shadow, "A beaver?"

"Yeah," he gave the other a strange look. "How'd you get that?"

"A guess," Kiba wiggled his fingers. "Your turn."

"A rock?" Shikamaru was confused at the figure on the wall. Kiba shook his head no.

"A fist," he guessed again. The dog nin's head moved from side to side once more.

The Nara turned his head to the side. "I give."

"So quick to admit defeat eh?" Kiba teased. Swallowing, he took a deep breath before speaking again. Okay now, it's now or never.

"It's my heart." Kiba's soft voice spoke. "I'm giving it to you."

Shikamaru sat up quickly and faced Kiba. The other's eyes were turned down looking at the arm of the couch. His face was as red as the clan birthmarks. It took all the strength Kiba had to turn and look at Shikamaru.

"I love you Shikamaru," he declared. He forced himself to look Shikamaru in the eye. His need for acceptance far out weighed his fear of rejection. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say. He had for quite sometime been unable to put into words how he felt about Kiba. Over and over he had tried to talk himself out of _that_ feeling for the Inuzuka. The more his logic tried to argue with his heart, the harder it seemed his heart fell for the man. Yes, what he felt for Kiba was indeed love.

Yet he was always so scared to admit it. He feared rejection like he got from Neji. He was scared the dog nin couldn't love just a plain and boring shinobi, who's only real pleasure was watching a cloud or two float by. He felt Kiba would bore easily of playing Go or Shogi. Sometimes his IQ worked against him, talking him out of what he really wanted or felt.

For the first time since they began dating Shikamaru took the lead. He gripped Kiba's shoulders, and looked him in the eye, "Don't tease me."

"I'm not. I love you." Kiba answered firmly. He placed his hands on top of Shikamaru's. The callous hands squeezed Shikamaru's tightly. "I want to be with only you."

A smile passed the Nara's face. The long brown hair fell over Kiba's face when Shikamaru leaned in to kiss him.

Kiba felt the soft lips touch his. Tilting his head, he moved into the kiss Shikamaru had started. Shikamaru opened his mouth, allowing Kiba in. He never fought for dominance, but submitted willingly to Kiba. Kiba's hands wrapped around Shikamaru's waist and pulled him closer. The need for air became desperate, and the two parted.

"I love you too Kiba," he panted. Shikamaru's hand touched Kiba's cheek. His thumb traced over the clan marking on Kiba's cheek. "I don't want to be without you."

"Then come back over here, so I can claim you properly." Kiba lovingly demanded. His hands moved tighter around the Nara's waist joining them in the night's first of many passionate kisses.

* * *

review if you wanna. oh and i'm working on both home again and last name. i hope to have them up next week!

terri.


End file.
